ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Melanie
Princess Melanie (In disguise form Emma) is a main antagonist of The Disney Experience. Biography Melanie was born in 1991 at a castle by her mother, Joyce. She was the princess of a black and white kingdom. Melanie was neglected by her mother due to her brother, Jack, being "perfect" and better than her. After Ivy was banished to an desert island, Melanie starts Physical Appearance She has a long black hair and ice blue eyes, wears a dark red dress and red slippers. When she disguises as "Emma", she has a blonde hair and sky blue eyes, wears a golden dress, and purple shoes. When she is at the party, she is wearing a dark purple dress and black shoes, in her Emma disguise, she wore a bright yellow dress, blue flower, and blue Personality She is evil, spoiled, jealous, mean, cruel, and selfish. When she disguises as "Emma", she is kind, sweet, and cute. Abilities * Melanie can summon black and white butterfly to turn anything black and white. ** She can also summon a dragonfly to erase anyone's memories. * Melanie can cast a spell to revive, blast at, and * She can unleash the (TBD) * She As Emma When Kooky first met Emma, a kind princess, she explains about her necklace malfunctioning because of the colors changing. In the movie Emma first appears at the stage where there is a meeting room that she is at the bar Trivia * Melanie's song is called "All Hail the Queen" which it describes her wish, her aunt Ivy, and her past between her and her brother's relationship. * Her voice actress, Anne-Marie's song "Friends" heard at the club. ** Melanie (Anne-Marie) later sang it with Gyro (Jim Rash). * According to the book, Melanie is the former princess of TBD. * She is known for her best singing voice due to her voice actress Anne-Marie. * She has a tough relationship with her brother, Jack. * She is based on Princess Ivy, Ursula, Morgana, Moira, and Widowmaker. * She is revealed to be a selfish princess. * She is shown to dislike her brother since her mother likes Jack more than her. * According to the crew, Melanie is the niece of Princess Ivy. * Melanie is shown use Ronnie to use her help to become queen. She lied to her that she can help Ronnie to make her a queen * When Melanie's defeated, she turned into a statue and has been banished to the hall of villains. * At the end of movie, she is now a frozen statue at the villains hall. * According to the crew, Melanie is a spoiled brat. * In her Emma disguise, she purposely admits her true colors and true identity at the party where she confronts Kooky/Kathie backstage with a microphone. * She is shown to be a stalker as watching * Melanie is a selfish and rude princess who wants * Quotes from Princess Melanie * "Oh, how I remember when my mother is always like Jack this or Jack that or 'Melanie, why can you be more like your brother?'!" * Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Queens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Princesses Category:Villainesses